A Wolf's Miko
by Hermione Potter256
Summary: Kagome over hears Inuyasha and kikyo talking about her so she and the others leave. They go to where Ginta and the others are and find out that Kouga has left to be head of the northern traibe.Will love bloom between Kagome and Ginta.Ginta/Kagome,Songo/Ha


**Chapter One**

" Inuyasha, When are you going to be with me all the time?" asked Kikyo as Inuyasha rutted her roughly.

"As soon as I get the Shikon jewel and send that little bitch back to her time plus get rid of the monk,slayer and the Kitsune."Inuyasha answered." Good." Kikiyo responded.

" Oh really Inuyasha. Well then just go to hell now!!!" An unknown voice yelled at them. When Inuyasha pin pointed where the voice was coming from. " K-Kagome.?" Inuyasha stuttered.

"Hello Inuyasha, by the way me and the others are through with you. You can be with your little whore and rut all you want." Kagome said as she turned and left.

It took about five minutes for her to get back to camp and told the others what happened. They decided to leave Inuyasha behind and look for the jewel shards together with out Inuyasha. They all got on to Kirara and left. Miroku then masked their scents so Inuyasha couldn't follow them. When they got far enough they set up camp for the night. After awhile they all went to sleep for the night.

**Bach to Inuyasha:**

'Good riddance to them. Now I can be Kikiyo all the time.' Inuyasha thought as he continued to rut with Kikiyo. She was making all kinds of sounds but what Inuyasha didn't know was that Kikiyo was faking the sound of pleasure.' This is so boring. Naraku is so better at rutting with me. He can make me scream loud and moan too,' Kikiyo thought.

**Back to Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara:**

The next morning they all decided to keep moving so as not run in to Inuyasha and his play thing. while they were in the air Sango suggested that they go to Koga's since it one of the places that Inuyasha won't go looking for them.

So they headed for Koga's territory. It took them about ten hours to get to the territory. When they got there they saw Ginta and Hakkaku talking.

" Hey Ginta and Hakkaku." Kagome shouted.

Ginta and Hakkaku looked up to see Kagome and the others but with out Inuyasha.' I wounder where Inuyasha is?' They both thought.

"Hey guys where is Inuyasha?" Ginta asked as he looked at Kagome more then anyone else.

"He decided that he wanted that claypot bitch more then he wanted his friends." Sango said angryly as she noticed that Koga wasn't around and asked as she looked around for him," Where is Koga?"

Ginta and Hakkaku faces harden really fast." The traitor left us and went with Ayame to the north moutains. We haven't seen him since and don't care to." Ginta explained.

" Oh I'm so sorry and if it's okay can we stay with you and your pack." Kagome asked. " Sure you can. You know your alway welcome to stay with us and that your part of our pack too. All of you are."Hakkuka said as he looked at sango with enterest. Ginta nodded in agreement.

" Kagome, why don't we go into my privet den and talk about some things okay?" Ginta suggested. Kagome nodded and they went in the direction of the cave. When they got to his privet den. They began to talk about Koga and Inuyasha for about an hour.

To Sango and the others:

" Do you know what their talking about?" Sango asked looking Hakkaku dead in the eye.

" Yes, I do." Hakkaku answered. Sango and Hakkaku started talking about all that had happened that had happened to them. What they didn't notice was that Miroku had noticed a female wolf and went to ask her to have sex with him and bare his childeren.

After they finished talking they finally noticed that Miroku was gone. With his demon earing Hakkaku heard the sounds of the monk and one of the female wolfs of his tribe fucking each others brains out._' Well he doesn't waist time.'_ " Um Sango,The monk and of the females of my tribe are fucking each other. Isn't he your mate?"

" No and thank Kami he isn't or I would have killed him and then kill the little bitch that dare do that." Sango said but you could tell that she liked the monk but not for long. Because if Hakkaku had his say he would be the one mated to Sango and she would be baring his Pups. _'Good that means that she is fair game and mine.' _He thought as his youkai begins to take over.

He pouced on to her and began to drag her to his personal den. When he had her on his beddin. He shred all of her clothing. When Hakkaku had her completly naked. He began to take his own clothing off and then got on top of her. He then positioned himself and thrusted into her sex.

Sango let out a loud scream and tried to get him off of her. Hakkaku stopped and waited for her to give him the go a head. When the pain subsided she gave the okay and he began to thrust into her with out a thought. They both began to grunt and moun . He then bit her marking her as his mate. They then fell asleep dreaming peacefully.

**To Ginta and Kagome:**

When they get to Ginta's cave and were settled in they began to talk about all that happened. After what seemed like hours. Kagome began to nodded off so Ginta picked her up and layed her down in the Kagome and Ginta fell asleep in each others both began to dream very peaceful dreams.

**A/N:I will continue on the Hermione Lupin Story soon i'm just having alittle trouble with it. But as soon i can i will update soon^_^**

**End of Chapter One**


End file.
